


Sharing Clothes

by wematch



Series: Stolen Moments [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch
Summary: “I’ve never seen that shirt before.”Nicky smirks. “Oh, that’s because that’s not his.”





	Sharing Clothes

Neil has just gotten out of the shower when there’s a knock on the door. He knows it’s for him so he quickly grabs the first clothes he sees and puts them on. When he opens the door Allison immediately looks at him with disapproval.

“You’re not going shopping with me looking like that,” is the first thing she tells him, even though they haven’t seen each other in months.

Neil rolls his eyes.”Nice to see you too.” After all these years, he’s used to the Foxes complaining about his clothes; he knows this is a battle he won’t win, so he lets Allison give him a quick hug when she enters the dorm and then tells her, “I’ll go change.”

“I’ve seen you pick some nice outfits so you know how it works,” she tells him as he closes the door of the bedroom behind himself.

Neil knows by now that fitted clothes look nicer, but most days after a long day of training his muscles are sore so he just likes clothes that are more comfortable, and doesn’t really care about what they look like.

He puts on some dark jeans that Allison helped him pick last year and walks to the dresser to find a shirt. He notices one of Andrew’s black long sleeved shirts on top of it. He could look over his stuff to try to find something that Allison would approve but knows that black is an easy choice and she won’t make him change again.

He hears an enthusiastic knock on the front door, and then the sound of the door being opened, followed by Nicky’s voice happily talking to Allison. Neil decides not to waste more time; he grabs Andrew’s shirt and puts it on. It’s not the first time he’s worn something of Andrew’s, so Neil is sure he won’t mind.

Neil exits the bedroom and looks over at Allison, waiting for her feedback. She gives him a look of approval before Nicky whistles. “Neil, looking good!” before turning to Allison and asking, “did you pick the clothes?”

“Nope, it was all Neil,” she says proudly, and when Neil moves closer to the entry where both Nicky and Allison are standing, she studies Neil’s clothes. “I’ve never seen that shirt before.”

Nicky smirks. “Oh, that’s because that’s not his.” He motions with his head towards Andrew who’s been sitting at the desk reading a book.

Andrew, who had been listening to the conversation up to this point, looks up to see what Neil’s wearing. He looks slowly from Neil’s feet up to his face. Neil feels the intensity of Andrew’s stare all over his body, and he can’t seem to look away.

After a few moments of staring at each other, Andrew breaks eye contact, and focuses again on his book. “Bring something for dinner on the way over.”

“Okay,” Neil starts, and clears his throat before he continues, “see you later.” He notices the knowing look that Allison and Nicky share at his side, but he chooses to ignore it.

He opens the door and exits, not looking back to see if Allison’s following him. When he stops in front of the elevator he can hear the sound of heels walking towards him, so he presses the button to call the elevator.

Neil closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and counts to ten in two different languages to prepare himself for the annoying comments he knows she’ll make the rest of the day about what she just witnessed.

 


End file.
